No me quiero enamorar
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Él la enoja, la enerva, la lleva al límite y aún así ella no puede terminar de odiarlo ni dejar de preguntarse cuando empezó a necesitarlo como el aire para respirar. (Historia sobre un encuentro singular entre Buffy y Spike al cumplir meses de su no-relación. Situado en la temporada seis después del cumpleaños de Buffy)


**DISCLAIMER** **:** **Los personajes de** **"Buffy The Vampire Slayer" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Whedon y Mutant Enemy Productions. Yo solo suelo tomarlos prestaditos para crear con ellos historias sin fines de lucro porque soy fan de la serie y especial de Spike y Buffy, con su relación tan apasionada y confusa jejeje.**

 _ **El siguiente one-shot podemos ubicarlo en la temporada seis, uno o dos meses después del cumpleaños de Buffy.**_

 **NO ME QUIERO ENAMORAR  
**

No hay día que no me pregunte qué está sucediendo conmigo, porqué me estoy comportando así, por qué ya no siento la misma emoción de vivir que antes y me pongo a pensar a menudo en que cada vez me desconozco más y también a mis amigos, encontrando ahora comprensión y consuelo únicamente en mi antiguo enemigo… Es un dolor de cabeza, lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar. El mundo parece haber cambiado desde que lo dejé o quizá soy yo en realidad la que volví mal, tal como él me lo dijo…

La cuestión es que quizá una pequeña parte de mi alma se quedó por allá arriba, impidiéndome volver a ser la misma… mientras aquí abajo, en mi propio mundo carente ahora de emociones solo hay algo que logra inyectarme vitamina en las venas… y ese algo es un accionar exclusivo de él, quien para variar en realidad no es humano y nunca podrá serlo, sino sólo una _"cosa"…_ aunque por momentos lo olvide… pero si tan solo pudiese explicar en palabras la manera como me hace sentir… tal vez entonces no tendría tanto miedo de tener que contarle a mis amigos algún día sobre lo nuestro, el por qué se me imposibilita decirle _"no"_ a lo que me propone y termino por lo general sucumbiendo a sus deseos, a mis ansias de tocar su cuerpo y a sus juegos muchas veces depravados.

Nunca he sido del tipo obsesiva pero ese condenado vampiro blanqueado ha despertado en mí una pasión de un modo que no creía posible, tanto que poco a poco está consiguiendo lo que quiere. Que no deje de pensarlo en todo el día, todos los días, a todas horas. Sin embargo no puedo decírselo, así como no puedo permitirme tenerle tampoco total confianza sabiendo que hasta hace no mucho tiempo quería matarme, que intentó además engañarnos y vivía chantajeándonos a mí y al resto de mi grupo para conseguir su propio beneficio, o que si no fuera por ese chip experimental que le implantaron en el cerebro que le impide lastimar a las personas, tendríamos que estar expuestos a su vandálica forma de ser y a su antigua crueldad, de las cuales se cuentan mil leyendas. Por eso cuando mi razón pugna por olvidarlo, me obligo a recordar que sin importar lo bueno que en el presente haga sigue siendo William, el Sangriento, uno de los vampiros más temibles de la historia, para quien ningún acto de redención sería capaz de borrar su oscuro pasado…

*(Suspiro de resignación)*

Y a la vez es irónico y contradictorio en mí que cuando inclino la balanza de esa forma en su contra, me acuerdo también de su esfuerzo por protegernos a Dawn y a mí, de su lealtad cuando yo _"no estaba_ " a la promesa de cuidarla, de sus atenciones actuales para conmigo o de su montón de juramentos de velar por mí así el mundo se le vuelva en contra… y no lo puedo odiar, me resulta imposible.

Quizá en eso mismo estriba el ponerme tan nerviosa cuando me viene a ver a la salida del trabajo.

Lunes, miércoles, viernes fue lo que en un principio acordamos para encontrarnos, pudiendo ser antes o después de las patrullas pero debido a su insistencia agregamos el sábado, eso sí con excepciones. Spike es muy intenso y persistente y en parte eso a veces me asfixia y me incomoda, sobre todo cuando me pongo a pensar en que aquella característica al relacionarse con su lado oscuro puede ser en extremo peligrosa… sólo que soy la _Cazadora_ y a mí me atrae el jugar con fuego.

Hoy estoy molida, ha sido un día agotador en el local atendiendo a un montón de gente, comensales hambrientos y bulliciosos, algunos de ellos molestos y complicados, un día lleno de horas extras que necesito para conseguir dinero adicional en pro de poder cancelar más rápido mis deudas acumuladas, todo mientras trato de acostumbrarme lo mejor que puedo a este ritmo laboral que me produce de tanto en tanto dolores de cabeza. Hoy es una de esas ocasiones y lo único que quiero es llegar a casa y dormir, pero tengo presente que aún debo patrullar porque es mi responsabilidad y no puedo pasarlo por alto. Noto así el gran cansancio clamando por apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo al tiempo que barro la parte del recibidor, más a pesar de ello también hay nerviosismo en mi ser y se debe a que él ha venido a buscarme.

Lo percibo debido a mi instinto especial aún antes de verlo pasar frente a las puertas de cristal, fijando de inmediato su mirada zafiro en mí y haciéndome una rápida seña con el índice apuntando hacia el callejón lateral del local para hacerme saber que allí me estará esperando. Lo cual es suficiente para acelerarme el pulso y la respiración.

* * *

 _-Ahí está el chico rubio que estaba en tu cumpleaños, ¿es tu novio?_ \- me pregunta mi amiga Sophie en cuanto salimos del local luego de terminar la jornada, al notar que Spike está arrimado a una pared al otro lado de la calle fumándose un cigarrillo tranquilamente mientras aguarda por mí.

- _Eh… no, no es mi novio_ \- me atrevo a negarlo una vez más, insegura de lo que en realidad considero que es esta relación clandestina que mantenemos en la que yo misma pongo las reglas. Podría haber contestado simplemente: _"mi amante"_ pero aun sintiéndome ya una mujer casi madura me da suficiente vergüenza confesarlo.

 _-Pero le gustas, se le nota-_ agrega Sophie en un susurro al tiempo que me sonríe con picardía –Y _además tiene como un airecito a Billy Idol, no está nada mal_ \- comenta aparte inspeccionándolo a mi revoltoso vampiro de arriba abajo con creciente deseo, una actitud que hasta entonces no le había visto creyéndola bastante inocente, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocada.

– _Bueno te dejo, hasta mañana-_ resuelve de pronto como intuyendo mis conclusiones y se marcha enseguida sin preámbulos, claro que brindándome antes una ligera mirada de menosprecio, como si yo fuese una tonta que tuviese la oportunidad de atrapar un tesoro frente a mi ojos y estuviese dejándola pasar, por lo que me digo en mi interior que uno nunca termina de conocer de verdad a las personas.

 _-Hasta mañana-_ contesto sin embargo, cruzándome de brazos y sintiéndome algo resentida. Si tan solo Sophie supiera en realidad como son las cosas… Pensando en esto me volteo hacia Spike, quien al notarme libre de obstáculos me sonríe y después de lanzar su cigarrillo a un lado empieza a acercarse a mí con su caminar contoneante y seductor. Está contento de verme. Se le nota a leguas.

Es miércoles, mitad de semana y me encuentro como dije antes tan agotada que todavía no he decidido si ir a patrullar o no. Por lo tanto el brillo de ilusión en su mirada a causa de su alegría me hace sentir de lo más miserable por tener que inventar alguna excusa para saltarme uno de nuestros encuentros. Reconozco en el fondo que me comporto como una total perra al estar en mayor parte usándolo sin estar dispuesta a retribuirle esa adoración de la que intenta colmarme… pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar regresar a sus brazos cada vez y cuando, porque lo necesito. Siento a veces que a él lo necesito como el aire para respirar.

- _Buenas noches Spike_ \- saludo dejando a un lado mis cavilaciones, con toda mi amabilidad y paciencia posibles.

- _Ha sido una buena noche, no me quejo pero ahora será mejor-_ no duda él en contestar, deteniéndose frente a mí con su sonrisa encantadora y traviesa para darme un beso en la frente, ante el cual retrocedo de inmediato un poco shockeada por no esperármelo, no terminando de acostumbrarme todavía a sus demostraciones de afecto. La verdad es que casi no le permito que se tome ese tipo de atribuciones melosas conmigo, porque lo nuestro empieza y termina en sólo sexo y pienso que se lo he dejado claro.

Debido a su acción, miro a mi alrededor un poco asustada, no sea cosa que algunos de mis compañeros que aún se encuentran saliendo del local nos hayan visto y empiecen a rumorar cosas sobre mí que luego puedan llegar a los Scoobies o a mi hermana, quienes siempre frecuentan el lugar. Pero por suerte en la puerta del personal del " _Palacio de la Hamburguesa Doble_ " en estos momentos no hay nadie.

 _-¡Oh sí!, casi lo olvidaba, mantener el secreto_ \- expresa Spike ladeando la cabeza de lado a lado con un gesto de que " _qué más da_ ". Respeta las absurdas reglas de llevar la relación en secreto que yo decreto, tan solo para complacerme y seguir a mi lado; y estar consciente de aquello sólo me hace sentir peor _._

 _-¿Has tenido un día pesado?_ \- me pregunta acariciándome entonces la mejilla y colocándome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja en un gesto de cariño – _Porque he estado rondando por aquí en tu búsqueda desde las seis pensando que ibas a salir antes-_

Hecho un rápido vistazo a mi reloj muñequero y veo que son más de las nueve y media de la noche. Media hora desde que concluyeran mis labores en realidad y varios minutos aparte, en los que me quedé conversando con mis amigas en los casilleros, haciendo tiempo para que la mayoría se fuese y no nos viera al encontrarnos… no obstante, Spike se ha tomado el trabajo de esperarme con toda la paciencia del mundo.

 _-¿Qué sucede?_ \- pregunta sin entender mi repentino silencio y comprendo por su mirada un poco temerosa que requiere saber si está haciendo algo mal _-¡Vamos no me digas que es uno de esos días de "Hoy no me dejo tocar"!-_ inquiere desanimado

- _Spike, disculpa, de verdad estoy exhausta_ \- no pierdo tiempo y empiezo con mi sencillo pero sincero repertorio mientras siento remordimiento en mi conciencia, mas presiono las manos sobre su pecho sin ejercer fuerza para apartarlo de mí y es ahí cuando su repentina mirada de pena me hace vacilar - _…Debo reservar la energía que me queda para patrullar_ \- termino de excusarle pues no quiero lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo hago.

- _No es problema,_ _puedo echarte una mano con eso-_ me ofrece él empero resuelto y para corroborarlo, sin esperar siquiera mi aprobación, me toma de la mano sin complicarse para llevarme consigo o mejor dicho teniendo que halarme para lograr que comience a caminar. Esa gran confianza en sí mismo que tiene de super vampiro, que ni la implantación del chip gubernamental en su cabeza le ha podido quitar es digna de admiración y no puedo dejar de reconocerlo.

 _-¡Spike!_ \- objeto no obstante, deteniéndome terminante un poco más allá y haciendo que también pare a mirarme – _Hablo en serio, estaba pensando incluso en no ir al cementerio hoy. Por lo que…no creo que deberíamos… es más, tú no deberías haberme esperado…-_ recalco en mi interior hecha un lío.

Ya estaba, la parte rebelde de Buffy había saltado una vez más. No me gustaba que me dijera lo que tenía que hacer o que me presionara en contra de mis resoluciones y la mayoría de las veces se valía de su poder de seducción y de su amplia experiencia en las artes amatorias para conseguir que desistiera de mis propósitos, lo cual era un recurso bajo. Más no iba a dejar que aconteciera lo mismo en esta ocasión. No solo sería un alto en su contra sino una prueba de abstención para mí misma del vicio en que el " _estar con él_ " se me estaba convirtiendo.

 _-Sabes qué, me iré a casa_ \- resuelvo de repente soltándome de su agarre y empezando a encaminarme en la dirección contraria sin esperar por sus reproches. El camino luce sombrío pero no me da miedo, en parte porque soy la Cazadora y cualquier ser de la oscuridad debería temer de mí y pensárselo dos veces antes de pensar en atacarme, y también porque considero mucho peor los sentimientos secretos que están empezando a crecer en mi interior con fuerza cuando sé que no son para nada sensatos.

- _De acuerdo_ \- le escucho proferir entonces a mis espaldas y pienso por unos segundos esperanzada que lo ha acatado, sin embargo pronto caigo en cuenta que me equivoco – _En ese caso supongo que no te interesará conocer sobre el asentamiento de un nuevo aquelarre de brujos, vampiros y demonios recién llegados a la ciudad. He escuchado que son neófitos y por lo tanto peligrosos-_ al oír a esta parte me detengo y volteo a verle medio incrédula y por el entusiasmo que percibo dentro de sus ojos, sé que se alegra de haber capturado mi interés.

 _-¿Estás hablando en serio?-_ necesito comprobar, con los recuerdos de circunstancias pasadas rondándome en la cabeza sin permitirme confiar del todo en él.

 _-Seguro, ¿Por qué te mentiría?-_ responde encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos – _Vine aquí con la misión primordial de decírtelo, inclusive traje la moto para que podamos movilizarnos para allá con rapidez, porque está al otro lado de la ciudad–_ me cuenta logrando convencerme _–Además piénsalo, tu participación en la intervención de dicha guarida compensaría con creces una noche en que faltes a tu deber de patrullar por los camposantos-_ opina y concuerdo que tiene razón.

 _-Que dices, ¿preparada?_ \- insiste con calma al verme unos instantes meditarlo

 _-Está bien, vamos_ \- acuerdo y le veo ofrecerme enseguida la mano, gesto que acepto sólo porque me agrada cuando expresa ese tipo de caballerosidad antigua y dejo así que me guie hasta su motocicleta, que descubro yace estacionada metros más allá entre las _sombras -Spike te advierto, sólo espero que esta no sea otra de tus tretas o de lo contrario me encargaré de borrarte esa sonrisa del rostro y apuesto a que no te gustará andar por ahí la eternidad con dentadura postiza-_ me tomo mi tiempo y le amenazo, y por la seriedad que expresa sé que no le ha parecido divertido, más le dejo en claro que no me importa y sin esperarlo paso por su lado y llego primero al vehículo.

Mi modo de tratarlo puede parecer hosco e insensible pero considero que es el precio que debe pagar por confundirme así.

* * *

- _Bien, ya estamos aquí Pet_ -

Nos ha tomado unos veinte minutos entre discusiones por cosas bobas llegar hasta el sitio citado y con asombro al bajarme de la moto me doy cuenta de que se trata del museo más antiguo de Sunnydale, un edificio que a mediados del siglo pasado perteneciera al Consejo Comunal de la localidad y que emula la arquitectura colonial sudamericana, conteniendo incluso una torrecilla que alguna vez constituyó uno de los puntos más altos de la ciudad. Un lugar emblemático que hasta ahora no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar pero que siempre me ha llamado la atención… Mas, procurando dejar a un lado mi impresión para centrarme en la tarea que tengo por cumplir, encuentro cada vez más raro que unos seres de la obscuridad hayan elegido un organismo cultural público para hacer allí su refugio.

De muy pocas pulgas quiero empezar a reclamarle a Spike pero éste al parecer intuyéndolo, me señala de inmediato hacia arriba a la parte más alta, donde hay un viejo campanario, cuando nota que comienzo a mirarlo mal.

 _-¡Allí!_ \- me indica – _Tenemos que ir hasta allí-_ y sin esperarme se encamina hacia el lugar.

Por un momento dudo de cómo podemos hacer para entrar sin ser descubiertos, pues tumbar los portones de una patada como acostumbro me ocasionaría problemas legales y es lo último que necesito para aderezar mi de por sí ya complicada vida. No obstante, lo sigo sigilosa y precavida, acatando sus indicaciones mientras bordeamos el edificio y no tardo en presenciar asombrada como él extrayendo un fino pedazo de alambre de su bolsillo procede a abrir en un dos por tres una puerta lateral y exclusiva para el personal del sitio.

- _Listo, adelante Love_ \- me dice luego atento, cediéndome primero el paso

Un poco insegura pero con mis sentidos afinados y alertas y sobre todo consciente de que en cualquier situación de peligro podré defenderme, doy un paso adelante e ingreso. Él me sigue detrás, encargándose de cerrar de nuevo la puerta a nuestras espaldas, pues no queremos que quede ningún rastro de nuestra presencia aquí.

Unos diez minutos después de movilizarnos cautelosos de evitar las cámaras de vigilancia y las alarmas en el interior, conseguimos alcanzar la escalera que lleva a la torrecilla y nos aventuramos por ella con prontitud. Spike como todo un experto en la ilegalidad y yo siguiéndole los pasos como buena aprendiz.

Pensando en que no podría sentirme más extraña a sabiendas de estar incurriendo en lo incorrecto y aun así no importarme, le veo abrir entonces enfrente mío la puerta de la terraza y en ese momento fascinada sin poder apartar la vista del hermoso paisaje nocturno que se presenta ante mis ojos, considero que lo amo y lo odio a la vez.

A estas alturas ya sé que me ha engañado de nuevo y que no existe por aquí ningún aquelarre, sin embargo la sola contemplación de la ciudad desde el mirador, de apariencia tan pacífica contraria a lo que en realidad es, compensa toda la arriesgada travesía.

 _-¿No existe ninguna reunión de demonios aquí, no es cierto?_ \- le cuestiono así sin muchas ganas de pelear ya que quiero conocer que tiene por argumentar y mientras espero por su respuesta mantengo mi mirada entretenida en las cientos de luces que resplandecen asemejándoseme a piedras preciosas en la noche californiana y en los tejados de las casas o de otras edificaciones aledañas cubiertos por antenas de tv cable o pararrayos, preguntándome a la vez cómo con toda mi experiencia de Cazavampiros fui tan ingenua de nuevo para caer en su trampa.

- _No, pero sé de algo mucho mejor que eso_ \- Spike admite a mis espaldas pero antes de que tenga tiempo de enojarme y reclamarle su engaño, para mi sorpresa de repente me abraza, intentando llevar sus manos hasta mi cuello o algo así.

 _-¡Oye qué haces!-_ reacciono asustada, recordándome que jamás debí bajarle la guardia y por puro instinto de defensa forcejeo de inmediato tratando de defenderme e intentando librarme de su agarre

 _-Tranquila Love, no voy a hacerte daño_ \- me explica empero de forma calmada al oído y caigo en cuenta entonces que lo que intenta es colocarme una cadenita plateada alrededor del cuello con un dije de cristal rojo en forma de corazón

– _Hoy cumplimos tres meses, aunque no creo que lo hayas recordado… y quería obsequiarte algo especial, una bonita sorpresa que pudieses conservar en la memoria-_ explica al terminar de abrochármela.

Asombrada de que sea tan detallista y de que recuerde tan bien las fechas, no puedo objetarle nada al respecto, debiendo reconocer que es un regalo precioso… aunque no me sienta bien de que se tome a pecho una relación que para mí no es seria.

 _-Spike no debiste…_ \- comienzo a recalcarle más él lleva su índice a mis labios para pedirme que guarde silencio

 _-Está bien Buffy, no digas nada. Por favor no lo rechaces-_ me ruega manteniendo el susurro aunque no haya nadie a nuestro alrededor, y yo todavía reparo en que no me acostumbro del todo a oír mi nombre proviniendo de sus labios, pues con anterioridad para él sólo era una _"Cazadora"_ más, alguien a quien tenía por objetivo eliminar _._ Por ello cuando me llama ahora con su refinado acento inglés me resulta bonito, porque mi peculiar nombre parece sonar tan íntimo en su voz profunda.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza para alejar de allí repentinos pensamientos cursis, trato de concentrarme de nuevo en como sortear esta situación que no debería estar ocurriendo y sin tener que lastimarle mucho. Contemplo entonces la hermosa cadenita entre mis dedos y a la luz de luna confirmo estupefacta que se trata de una verdadera joya.

 _-Es de plata-_ reconozco el metal pero aun así consulto _-¿y esto es un…?-_

 _-Un rubí-_ me confirma él como si se tratase de una cosa sin mayor importancia _–Elegí esa piedra porque su color me recuerda a ti. A tu energía, a tu fuerza, a tu pasión-_ agrega observándome con tanto embeleso que me hace sentir cohibida.

 _-¡Oh por dios! Spike… lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo_ \- sin poder creer lo que tengo entre mis manos, al final hago lo que mi conciencia me dicta. No puedo negar que se trata de un obsequio increíble pero estoy consciente de que no lo merezco y además tampoco quiero que piense que soy otra Drusilla, del tipo de mujer vampiresa y exuberante que se contenta siempre con recibir ese tipo de regalos ostentosos.

 _-¡Vamos nena, créeme no es para tanto! Además no es nada comparado con lo que te mereces y aparte si no lo haces me resentiré_ \- me dice profiriendo uno de sus típicos pucheros graciosos que hacen imposible que pueda permanecer enfadada con él mucho tiempo.

 _-Para empezar por qué no me dices la verdad, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?-_ le interrogo sospechando del ilegal proceder de la joya y noto al punto que mi desconfianza lo hiere.

- _Hey! Lo compré limpiamente pensando en ti. Sé que me consideras un monstruo desadaptado… y yo mismo reconozco que tal vez si soy un rufián y pendenciero empedernido pero tú eres lo más puro que tengo y no me atrevería por nada del mundo a darte algo manchado con un delito-_ aclara mientras su mirada resentida se incrusta en mi corazón, haciéndome a la vez bajar la mía.

 _-¡Bloody Hell a quien engaño, siempre supe que no lo aceptarías!_ \- profiere entonces dándole un puño al aire en un gesto de amargura – _Pero aun así no quiero que me lo devuelvas. Si no lo quieres véndelo, te resultará igual de ayuda para cancelar tus deudas-_ me deja en claro y comprendo de pronto que más que un simple obsequio de cumple meses es su manera sutil de echarme una mano en mis problemas financieros, para que yo no lo rechace tal como hice la primera vez en que me ofreció facilitarme dinero en efectivo. Todo un estratega en cada una de sus acciones.

 _-Ok…-_ digo un poco cabizbaja después de meditarlo _-Lo aceptaré, pero solo porque lo necesito y aparte porque me comprometo a devolverte en un futuro cada centavo… cada centavo ¿entiendes?-_ me encargo de dejarle en claro

- _No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas_ \- me refuta

- _Pero igual lo haré_ –contraataco y respiro para infundirme valor antes de continuar – _Spike te agradezco por todo pero no puedo estar de acuerdo. Tú planeaste esto sin mi consentimiento, me trajiste aquí con una mentira, sabiendo que lo que existe entre nosotros no es nada formal y que no podrá cambiar-_ me tomo la molestia de recordarle mientras noto con propio pesar como le afecta – _Lo siento, pero es la verdad. Por favor, ya deja de hacerte ilusiones… Ahora, si me disculpas debo ir a patrullar_ \- añado por último e intento pasar de largo para marcharme, sólo que como de costumbre no me deja ir antes de exponerme lo que piensa.

 _-¡Hasta cuando vas a ser así Buffy Summers, cuánto pasará hasta que dejes de aparentar desconocer lo que sientes!_ \- me reclama y enfrenta, haciéndome detener a medio camino con interés de conocer más sobre lo que tiene que decir.

 _-¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que según tú siento, William?-_ me volteo cruzándome de brazos a encararle, llamándole por su verdadero nombre también.

 _-Por qué no me lo dices tú, por qué no expresas con tus propios labios aquello que ya me has demostrado con tu cuerpo, aquello que he podido descubrir estando dentro de ti-_ argumenta abriendo los brazos, con su larga chaqueta negra moviéndose con el viento de la noche.

 _-Spike lo que siento por ti no es amor_ \- no dudo en explicarle

 _-Ah no y entonces que es_ \- él no pierde el tiempo y me rebate

 _-Es deseo… pasión_ \- contesto sin estar en el fondo de verdad muy convencida

 _-El amor es fuego nena-_ me contradice empezando a pasearse por el lugar en lo que anticipo será el inicio de otro de sus elocuentes discursos _-Es ese sentimiento salvaje y apasionado que te quema, y tú sabes que lo sientes… pero eres tan cerrada que no lo admites e insistes en tener la razón. Claro, niégalo como haces siempre. Te aprovechas de mí porque_ _sabes a la perfección que te amo y que por eso soporto todos tus desplantes y malos tratos-_ me acusa luego señalándome

- _Lo lamento pero no puedo bajar la guardia ante quien una vez trató de hacer de todo para asesinarme-_ no me contengo y le refriego en cara, teniendo que sacar de mí la causa de la incomodidad que me surge la mayoría de las veces al estar cerca suyo. Le veo apretar los labios y luego brotarlos antes de proferir una respuesta, en uno de sus gestos tan característicos en tanto cavila que argumentar al respecto, y sé que está realmente enfadado porque conozco lo mucho que le saca de quicio que le rememore cosas que creía ya superadas.

 _-¡Oh, es eso!, quiere decir que nunca vas a confiar en mí ¿verdad?_ \- expresa cansado y decepcionado

 _-Nunca_ \- respondo resuelta y con firmeza, teniendo que mirar a otro lado para poder controlar el enojo que me ocasiona que me ponga en este tipo de situaciones. No puedo permitirme ser débil, no ante él. Unos segundos después percibo una profunda tristeza dentro de sus bellos ojos, pero ésta al chocarse con mi fingida pero bien actuada indiferencia rápidamente da paso a la ira, el sentimiento detrás del cual le gusta escudarse aunque a estas alturas yo sé perfectamente que no tiene del todo un mal corazón, y se transforma así de inmediato en su demonio, por lo que me preparo para una batalla de ser necesario enfrentarlo.

 _-¡Al diablo entonces con todo esto!-_ vocifera agarrando un ladrillo que hay en el suelo para aventarlo enseguida con furia a una pared lateral, donde se hace añicos. Así es su personalidad, violenta, agresiva, como una tormenta repentina dañando un paisaje paradisiaco, como un vendaval o una fogata que avivada puede en cuestión de segundos transformarse en un incendio… en gran parte lo que me hace detenerme con él… pero aun a sabiendas de aquello me terminé involucrando.

 _-¡Qué no he hecho por ti Cazadora y encima dudas! No existe la mejor historia entre nosotros, es cierto, pero es lo que hay_ \- me enfrenta una vez más levantando la voz y escrutándome con sus intensos ojos vampíricos, esta vez amarillos y no azules, pero que aún así reflejan de alguna extraña forma tan bien sus emociones casi humanas, que me hacen sentir a cada momento más perdida _-Ahora me pregunto, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para que me creas_? _¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Que me ponga un cartel en el pecho diciéndote que te amo?!-_

Su reclamo retumba en la soledad del edificio y en la oscuridad que nos rodea pero donde más eco hace es dentro de mí, impresionándome y consiguiendo que a mi pecho acudan las ganas de llorar que tanto detesto. Lo peor es que tiene razón en todo lo que me reclama. Estoy al tanto de que no quiere hacerme daño pues su chip no funciona conmigo, algo que me quedó más que claro desde la primera noche en que dormimos juntos, cuando aún con toda la ansiedad y emoción de haber logrado por fin sus propósitos, se preocupó por mí intentando proporcionarme el máximo placer, aún consiente de que me tenía a su completa merced. Y no obstante hasta ahora, cuando ya han transcurrido tres meses de convivir en secreto entre los ires y venires de mi vida y de su existencia, todavía hay veces en que se me olvida.

Ya he dicho que él puede desarmarme de maneras impensadas y es así como me siento en estos momentos. No quiero reconocerlo pero tampoco puedo negarlo. Es mi verdadero rival, el único que considero a mi altura. El más inofensivo por su condición pero también el más peligroso. Como amigo quien mejor me entiende y además el hombre que duerme a mi lado.

-¿ _Qué sucede niña, que acaso te comió la lengua el ratón?_ \- me increpa al percibirme pensativa y abatida, estudiándome y sacándome en cara el montón de años de experiencia que lleva en el mundo por sobre los míos pero permanezco callada a la espera de que se desahogue, porque también lo necesita _-¿Crees acaso que yo no quisiera librarme de mis propios sentimientos? Tú matas a los de mi especie Cazadora… -_ continúa enfurecido dando ahora sí un paso amenazante en mi dirección, por lo que me cuadro de inmediato a la espera de que lance el primer golpe, lista para atajarlo. Mas al verme a la defensiva extrañamente se detiene al llegar cerca, devolviendo a su rostro la apariencia humana -… _y sin embargo no puedo odiarte-_ añade a lo anterior con una sonrisa irónica para burlarse de sí mismo, de su complicada situación, llevándose las manos a la cabeza al darse por vencido – _Eres como una dulce maldición Summers. Se supone que no debía ser así, se supone que yo tenía que acabar contigo y aun así me embrujaste. No tienes idea de las muchas veces en que he maldecido el día en que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti-_ profiere mirándome a los ojos para luego volver a alejarse un poco _-…Y créeme, si encontrase algún hechizo que pudiera volverme a hacer el asesino que era antes y por ende volver a aborrecerte, no dudaría en tomarlo-_ agrega por último

 _-¡Eres un cerdo Spike!_ \- no me contengo de decir ante el ataque de su mordacidad _-¡Un cerdo sin alma, no puedes amar, no sabes lo que es el amor!-_ protesto

 _-¿Ah no y tú sí?-_ me contradice con sarcasmo – ¿ _Tú que ahora a menudo andas media perdida y que incluso crees desconocerte a ti misma? Déjame decirte algo, yo puedo utilizar una sola palabra para definirte: COBARDE-_

El explayamiento de su punto de vista, termina por encolerizarme y sin medirme en mi accionar me voy contra él para obligarlo a retractarse, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y llevándolo con fuerza contra la pared.

 _-¡Nadie me llama así, no sabes lo que dices!-_

 _-Por supuesto que lo sé-_ me rebate sin amilanarse – _Sé que te estás volviendo de piedra y que de no estar conmigo y disfrutando de lo que te hago sentir_ … (y para hacer énfasis e indignarme se frota el pene en un gesto obsceno que me hace querer matarlo) _te convertirías en un bloque de hielo-_

Su falta de respeto me incita a partirle la cara, más me he prometido no volver a hacerle daño como la última vez en el callejón cerca de la estación de policía, por lo que me centro en este caso en golpearle duramente el abdomen, haciéndole encogerse un momento del dolor.

 _-¡Eres un imbécil y luego te quejas de por qué te trato mal!-_ le reclamo ante su patanada, más él no se da por vencido y aún sin aire me discute

 _-Acéptalo amor, tú sueles sacarme en cara que sólo soy una "cosa" pero sabes perfectamente que eres menos humana desde que regresaste… y temes también por lo tanto reconocer que a estas alturas ya eres casi un ser de la oscuridad al igual que yo-_ comenta sonriendo con malicia, haciendo que yo en ese instante solo quiera hacerle desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra.

 _-¡No es cierto, te voy a hacer tragar tus palabras!-_ le amenazo, sucumbiendo entonces a mis ganas de voltearle el rostro de una buena trompada que le parte el labio inferior en una esquina.

 _-Lo es y lo sabes_ \- replica él aun así sin dar su brazo a torcer

 _-¡Cierra tu perversa boca!-_ le exijo y lo estrello contra el enlucido del muro con rabia

 _-¡Oblígame!-_ me reta ladino, agarrándome encima las nalgas, por lo que furiosa lo vuelvo a sujetar de la solapa pero esta vez para empujarlo hacia el suelo, solo que el condenado me lleva consigo.

En el piso recién empieza a responderme mis ataques y nos revolcamos durante un rato en un remolino de golpes y puños. Yo le pego y él me devuelve el golpe de igual manera y la indignación que me causa hace que quiera agredirlo más, mientras me reclamo el por qué no lo hube estacado en alguna de las tantas ocasiones en que lo tuve sublevado debajo mío. Nadie como él me enerva y me lleva al límite, y no obstante no puedo alejarlo.

 _-¡Vamos, eso es cariño! ¡Enciéndete, así me gusta!_ \- no deja de burlárseme al tiempo que pugna por mandarme mano además en medio de la pelea

 _-¡Maldito engendro chupasangre, te odio!-_ me escucho yo misma inútilmente proferirle, luchando por amedrentarlo pero de forma infructuosa.

- _Jajaja sabes que eso último no es cierto pero gracias por los elogios que me tocan_ \- él reitera sin parar de reír ni de molestarme, así que le hago otra amenaza demostrando toda mi seriedad posible

 _-¡Te voy a matar, esta vez sí te voy a matar!-_

 _-Claro ya lo veremos, eso si no te vampirizo primero para obligarte a pasar la eternidad conmigo-_ me contraataca con una sonrisa sórdida mientras pugna por controlar mis manos y vuelve a transformarse en vampiro para hacer más certera su advertencia. Me voltea así con su fuerza inhumana en un rápido movimiento dejándome debajo de él y consiguiendo sujetarme como buscaba con fuerza de los puños. Pero no me asusta y se lo dejo en claro consiguiendo darle un cabezazo que le asesta de lleno en su fina nariz y luego lo aparto de mí de una patada.

- _Eso es lo que crees_ \- le digo sin que me haya causado gracia lo que mencionara mientras lo veo caer tambaleante sobre sus posaderas, más él tocándose el tabique nasal pero con ganas de seguir la lucha, que le resulta solo un entretenido juego, se vale de aquellos segundos en que lo observo con reprobación mientras tomo aire para halarme por el tobillo de nuevo cerca suyo. Sólo que a veces olvida que también soy muy ágil y rápida, por lo que propinándole un golpe en la quijada me zafo y aprovecho para encaramármele encima, haciéndolo caer para atrás y retomando de nuevo el control.

 _-Estoy hablando en serio "Spikey"-_ le digo para fastidiarlo con el sobrenombre con el que solía llamarlo la tonta de Harmony, su ex - _Lo haré esta vez y será al método antiguo, apuesto a que tienes una idea-_ insisto en mi advertencia para darle de que pensar, no obstante solo se mofa ante la posibilidad.

 _-De veras, pues ya empieza de una vez Cazadora, haz conmigo lo que quieras que ya me estoy excitando de solo imaginarlo-_ profiere en su tonalidad sensual y lujuriosa, atreviéndose al mismo tiempo a apretarme el busto, acción que le detengo de una manotada y otro puñetazo directo a su nariz, punto de su fisionomía que siempre me atrae como un saco de boxeo para golpear.

– _Te cortaré la cabeza primero lentamente, regodeándome al ver cómo sufres y luego te sacaré el corazón y por último te incineraré hasta que te vuelvas cenizas y no quede nada de ti…-_ intento impresionarlo haciendo derroche también de crueldad pero apenas puedo terminar al sentirlo de súbito penetrarme. En algún momento en medio de la tensión, sin que me diese cuenta, teniéndome a horcajadas sobre él, ha introducido sus manos debajo de mi falda, desacomodándome la ropa interior para dejarme expuesta a sus deseos.

Vuelve entonces a su apariencia humana con una mirada deslumbrada al profundizar su intromisión en mi sexo y percibirse rodeado de mi calor, así como yo de su frío que parece viajar desde mi intimidad a través de mis arterias, calmando el ardor de mi sangre. Abro los ojos de par en par teniendo que respirar profundo pues a estas alturas ya no me siento en condiciones de rebatirle nada y aferrándome al cuero de los hombros de su chaqueta, decido dejarme llevar.

Él está al tanto de cuanto me impresiona su tamaño, en especial en esa posición, algo de lo que se siente orgulloso y por lo mismo empieza a moverme con suavidad a su vaivén hasta que yo pueda acostumbrarme, cuidándome de no lastimarme e intentando colmarme a la vez de placer, haciéndome suspirar. Sujetando mis caderas me toma allí mismo, sin importarle el lugar.

Su fogosidad es una llama que gradualmente se va inflamando y pronto traspasa a mi propio cuerpo, logrando encenderme también y despertando en mí esa hambre de él que me inspira con su físico de divinidad griega, con su piel de alabastro y con su aroma a colonia maderada mezclada con tabaco, cuero y masculinidad. Él sabe que es mi perdición y lo disfruta. Con diversión por lo tanto se incorpora hasta quedar sentado frente a mí y se quita con rapidez la chaqueta y la camiseta negra para enseguida atraerme de la cintura hacia su torso desnudo y posando una mano en mi nuca con algo de brusquedad me acerca a sus labios para besarme con intensidad... acción que le permito sin poner la menor objeción.

Con su mano sosteniéndome al cabo de un rato de la cabeza y el cabello, y su lengua luchando contra la mía sin romper el contacto de nuestras bocas, termino por sucumbir a mis propias ansias y vuelvo a empujarlo para que se acueste, mientras le consiento que con sus manos pervertidas y expertas me acaricie de forma indecorosa.

 _-…Oh sí mi vida, sí, déjalo salir, libérate… esa es mi chica-_ me dice excitado haciendo referencia a los sentimientos hacia él que sabe llevo guardados y como respuesta entonces ejerzo mi fuerza de _"Elegida"_ , comenzando a cabalgarlo sin piedad. Debo admitirlo, es mi vicio, como una droga, tan solo una probada de su pasión me basta para sentirme anestesiada de mi extraña vida, sedada pero consciente de no poder parar. Él me vuelve loca, me hace gritar y muchas veces detestarlo, es mi dolor de cabeza… pero también mi liberación y lo sabe.

Él no se queda quieto y se encarga de desvestirme el torso para acariciarme los senos, como tanto le gusta y se entretiene así observando el dije de la cadenita, aquel pequeño corazón rojo que parece relucir con magia en medio de las sombras como único adorno de mi desnudez superior y quizá, por qué no decirlo, como símbolo del encanto de nuestra relación clandestina.

- _Cazadora… mi Cazadora…_ -

Su voz sensual es mi mejor estímulo y me muevo sobre su cuerpo apretando mis paredes vaginales hasta hacerlo hiperventilar y poner los ojos en blanco, más en algún momento, cuando estoy a punto de alcanzar el clímax, los papeles se invierten y soy yo quien termina de espaldas contra el piso, bien sujeta de las muñecas por sus manos, y sin ya poder resistirme como en alguna otra ocasión, dejo que me posea como quiere, acelerado y con desesperación, dando rienda suelta a toda su propia necesidad de mí.

Extraviados el uno en el otro varios minutos después, su cuerpo aferrado al mío, nuestros sexos unidos en aquella fuerte fricción que es para mí como una deliciosa tortura que despierta cada fibra de mi ser, estamos de nuevo a punto de llegar al cielo.

Spike apoya sus manos en el suelo a mis costados, buscando profundizar el contacto, haciéndome gritar, y luego surfea mi orgasmo y me acaricia el rostro para hacer que lo mire mientras bordea el suyo. Sus suaves gruñidos por sentirme tan suya como yo lo siento, me cautivan mientras siento que giro en un remolino de completo éxtasis… hecho que aprovecho entonces para exprimirlo tan fuerte con mis músculos internos, que no tardo en hacerlo correrse también.

Con un gemido y cerrando los ojos, se deja caer sobre mí, abrazándome a su cuerpo sin querer salir de mi interior.

 _-Te quiero…_ \- me susurra al oído y no le refuto nada… tampoco le digo nada. Solo dejo que casi desvanecida me abrace en tanto escondo mi rostro en su hombro después de colocarle allí un pequeño beso, sabiendo que mis gestos y mis acciones le hablan sobre lo que no le puedo todavía confesar. Una vez más le he dicho que no para terminar luego cambiando de opinión. Aquello es música de cama como él suele decir.

…Y estamos aquí ahora, juntos en este lapso de tiempo que me ha permitido pensar todo lo que ha ocurrido esta noche, que me resulta atemporal después de todo, mientras nuestras respiraciones y corazones se van calmando de a poco y el fuego inmerso en nuestras venas, apagándose. Cuando pasan los espasmos y consigo el valor suficiente para mirarlo a la cara, con su blonda cabeza apoyada en mi pecho, me sonríe emocionado y le correspondo, de nuevo en medio de unas crecientes ganas de llorar, él lo nota e impide que proliferen besándome enseguida con pasión, haciéndome olvidar por un instante de todas las trabas que me pongo para no dejar avanzar de un lado sano esta relación enfermiza y extraña que ha ido fortaleciéndose sin que nos percatásemos en resumidas cuentas, o de todas las excusas que invento para negarme lo que empiezo a sentir con fuerza a causa de mis miedos de entregarme no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma y salir de nuevo lastimada. Y esta vez con un estremecimiento noto que la emoción me embarga entera... Algo está pasando y no me quiero enamorar.

Spike me acaricia las mejillas al final secando mis lágrimas y observándome con ternura en tanto se retira despacio de mí, para posteriormente de forma protectora acomodarme él mismo la ropa, también vestirse y luego ayudarme a levantar. Su tacto sobre mi piel produce chispas eléctricas que me resultan fascinantes y puedo ver su deseo y su vibrante amor mezclado en su mirada de mar embravecido, que me dice que para él es igual. Así que me atrevo por una vez a levantar mis manos para acariciarle despacio los angulosos pómulos. Él en respuesta me las sostiene, presionadas contra su piel sin dejar de mirarme y voltea despacio su cara restregándose en la palma de una para besarla con devoción, ocasionando que miles de mariposas vuelen a través de mi pequeño cuerpo, ecos del intenso placer que acabamos de vivir, en tanto no puedo dejar de contemplarlo embelesada. Bello entre la oscuridad y los pálidos rayos de luna, como un ángel vengador.

Tiemblo un poco al sentir una ráfaga del viento nocturno de Sunnydale rodearnos y él lo percibe. Entonces hace lo que jamás hubiera pensado, en lugar de ponerse la larga chaqueta de cuero que siempre lleva, me la coloca a mí alrededor de los hombros antes de que yo pueda opinar… Su trofeo de combate. La chaqueta de Nikki, la Cazadora que asesinó a finales de los setenta. Al verme a los ojos sé que también lo recuerda y recuerda quien soy.

Por un momento nos quedamos escrutando fijamente, reconociéndonos como lo que en realidad somos, como el par de enemigos mortales que alguna vez fuimos. El cazador contra la cazadora, estando conscientes de que aun así estamos enrolados en este endemoniado juego del destino que nos hace renegar de nuestras propias naturalezas, porque nos necesitamos… Más Spike es el primero en hacer a un lado esos análisis, deja caer la mirada durante unos segundos y cuando la vuelve a subir, vuelve a sonreírme contento, con un halo de timidez esta vez dentro de sus ojos, dejándome en claro que todo lo demás a esas alturas para nada le importa y que lo considera incluso embarazoso en nuestra situación actual. Aquello me devuelve la confianza otra vez.

- _Eso estuvo increíble Pet_ \- me dice todavía algo jadeante en voz queda. No es la primera vez que lo hacemos así pero noto que en cada oportunidad ganamos experiencia… bueno, en especial yo.

 _-Naturalmente…-_ contesto vanagloriándome un poco de mi misma, habiendo recobrado de nuevo a totalidad mi buen humor.

Él sonríe conmigo de forma traviesa atreviéndose a juntar su frente a la mía, explayando por unos instantes su lado romántico que reconozco puede dejarme sin aliento y por esta vez lo apruebo, le permito ser tierno conmigo y que me bese luego en un gesto muy dulce la nariz, sólo porque es una fecha excepcional (así me cueste admitirlo), y en compensación por haberla pasado por alto así como por no tener además como retribuirle en forma material su regalo.

Sin embargo él complacido y radiante de felicidad, parece encontrar en ello la mejor recompensa y se ofrece después a trasladarme hacia el cementerio y ayudarme aparte a rondar, pues sabe que aunque no quisiera, no puedo permitirme dejar de cumplir con mi otro trabajo por el bien de la humanidad.

Me ofrece su brazo y agradecida por su buena voluntad, accedo a caminar a su lado hacia la salida como una pareja normal, dejando incluso que más adelante me abrace _._

" _Solo por esta ocasión"_ me repito, planeando reforzar mis defensas para mañana… Aunque quizá en el fondo esto que vivimos ahora es lo que en realidad quiero, pero no me atrevo a formalizarlo también por el temor a que mis amigos lo vean mal y no lo acepten.

Tengo inseguridades y temores, lo admito, pero trato de esconderlo porque en mi función no es aceptable. A veces dudo de mí misma y me siento una mujer todavía a medio terminar, pero trato de ser fuerte, de demostrarlo siempre. Spike lo conoce todo y aquello no me gusta porque me hace sentir débil, porque le otorga de cierto forma poder sobre mí. Causa en la que también estriban mis ganas de querer seguir negándole mis sentimientos. No obstante, si hay algo de lo que estoy plenamente consciente es que a su lado de algún modo me siento completa… Lo sé, es complicado…pero es la verdad. No sé lo que ocurra con nosotros en el futuro o que tan lejos lleguemos, tampoco quiero ponerme a suponerlo ni a pensar más en detractores, enemigos o en apocalipsis venideros. Por ahora tan solo quiero vivir el momento y disfrutar de estos encuentros secretos que hacen estremecer cada fibra de mi ser y lo que después tenga que ser, será.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **A todos quienes se hayan tomado un tiempito para leer esta historia, en donde quiera que se encuentren, muchísimas gracias.**_

 _ **Atte.**_

 _ **Belén (Moonlight86)  
**_


End file.
